Brian
Brian is one of the most popular Go!Animate characters. He wears beige pants, light brown hair, white shoes, and a red hoodie. He is one of the main voices of GoAnimate. TigerMario2002: Brian is made by adamkleinschmidt2003, and luccieighteen He also appears in Justin gets Grounded as Justin's bully and first appeared in the deleted scene of Justin goes to the Movies. He can also be seen all over GoAnimate city. Mrlegofan404's Brian Mrlegofan404's Brian is different from adamkleinschmidt2003's Brian in many different ways. For one, his voice is that of the same name as said character; secondly, his physical appearance is different - jet black hair, red backwards cap, diamond earrings, mole on face, shadow under eyes, blue jacket, yellow shirt beneath its sleeves (extending and passing under the jacket), jet black pants and similarly coloured shoes, not to mention bling laced around his neck; third, he has a girlfriend whose name is Emma and a best friend called Dick. Gallery screen4.jpg|Brian doing the Sliding into the Ice Water Challenge Brianyeserikano's_brian.jpg|brianyeserikano's brian Brian.jpeg|mrlegofan404's Brian GoAniMonster's_Brian.png|Brian Foster. WigglesWorld's version (sometimes). Brians_nightmare.jpg|Brian in the lava of fires a bombing nightmare Brian_on_the_subway_getting_teased.jpg|Brian getting teased on the subway Brian_(GoAnimate).jpg|Brian. Brian_polpup.jpg|polterpup622's version of brian Brian cry .png|Brian Crying Brian.png|Updated version of Brian, this time with the mouth and eye change 5563AR64OPD34S's_Go!Animate_New.jpg|Another updated version of Brian, with brand new eyes. untitled.png|tomáš|link=vrabel Kate.JPG Poster of Kate Gets Grounded S4.jpg Kate Go!Animate.jpg Alan-0.png Kim.JPG Kim (Classic Look).JPG Kim (New look).JPG Kimberly.jpg Mrs. Kimberly.png|Tomáš parents|link=Tomáš parents Zack's Dad.png|Tomáš parents|link=Tomáš parents Alfred alfrod.png Zack's Dad.png Untitled.png|Thomas|link=Thomas Denise.png|derek mom|link=derek mom Derek Watson (Adult Version).png|derek now|link=derek now Alan-0.png|alan|link=alan Derek.jpg|DEREK|link=DEREK Screenshot_2019-12-07 Clyde's Timeline (HavocEXE Jango The Best) - YouTube(1).png|EVIL MARTY MOM|link=EVIL MARTY MOM Old_Jock.JPG (1).png|BRIAN|link=BRIAN BongoGetsGroundedOnChristmas Picture1.jpg|WINTER SCHOOL ArmandAdlerArcilla.PNG|EVIL MARTY DAD|link=EVIL MARTY DAD Amy_brooks.jpg|JOEY MOM|link=JOEY MOM 4ace6cc375074e84b9e675424cda29ea.jpg|armand adler arcilla|link=armand adler arcilla hqdefault.jpg|UVANIMATES|link=UVANIMATES Alan.JPG|BRIAN DAD|link=BRIAN DAD Kim_(Classic_Look).JPG.jpg|BRIAN MOM|link=BRIAN MOM d9www96-a3acdc12-798e-429f-9723-df3f6e1f15e3.jpg|D.OLEJINCKOVA|link=D.OLEJINCKOVA Clyde.png|thomas|link=thomas Kidaroo-0.png|CALUM1998|link=CALUM1998 Emma-0.png|EMMA|link=EMMA Tom.png PaperPizzaAvatar.jpg|joey da SplashyTrash280 Profile Picture Animated Cropped.gif|men|link=men 20259459L.jpg|salli|link=salli 580b585b2edbce24c47b2cb7.png|škoda|link=škoda 21718755L.jpg|derek face|link=derek face Screenshot_2019-12-29 AA_ElSexyDarwin5677SiAnaNo69__ Returns(1).png|ana miranda|link=ana miranda 100_7851.JPG|j.t|link=j.t Screenshot_2019-12-07 Clyde's Timeline (HavocEXE Jango The Best) - YouTube(2).png|clyde mom|link=clyde mom Screenshot 2019-12-07 Clyde's Timeline (HavocEXE Jango The Best) - YouTube(3).png|clyde age 5|link=clyde age 5 Hqdefault.jpg ArmandAdlerArcilla.jpg|paul|link=paul 271ef05cdc39a56e912cbef234f2cdda.jpg Info Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dudes Category:Basketball Team Category:Comedy World Category:Troublemakers Category:Voices Category:Heroes Category:1995 Births Category:Judeo-Christian mythology in popular culture Category:Baxter Fans Category:Alltime troublemakers Category:Preschool Category:Pre k Category:Kindergarten Category:1st grade Category:2nd Grade Category:3rd grade Category:4th grade Category:5th grade Category:6th grade Category:7th grade Category:8th Grade Category:9th grade Category:10th grade Category:11th grade Category:12th grade Category:College Category:Farmers Category:Firemans Category:Cook Category:Chef Category:Hunters Category:September Births Category:Antagonists Category:Characters currently voiced by TigerMario2002: Category:UK Category:Team Family Members Category:1999 Births Category:1998 births Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Non troublemakers Category:Good Characters Category:Good Guys Category:90008 BC Births Category:Idiots Category:90010 BC Births Category:Fuckers Category:92000 BC Births Category:Grounded Characters Category:1000000 B.c Births Category:Bad Guys Category:Cute Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:1992 Births Category:1987 Births Category:1978 Births Category:1972 Births Category:Infinity BC Births Category:2005 Births Category:Infinity Births Category:Infinity AD Births Category:1966 Births Category:Work Category:900 Multillion Births Category:999 Infinity Births Category:999 Multillion BC Births Category:999 Infinity BC Births Category:Real People Category:Ungrounded People Category:Grounded people Category:Grounded People Category:Ungrounded people Category:Ungrounded characters Category:999 Infinity AD Births Category:999 Multillion AD Births Category:Idiotic Characters Category:GoAnimate characters Category:GoAnimate Characters Category:1995 births Category:1989 births Category:1960 births Category:900 Multillion BC Births Category:1950 births Category:1935 births Category:1926 Births Category:2500 Births Category:500 Trillion BC Births Category:Infinity BC births Category:95000 BC Births Category:2500 BC Births Category:1476 births Category:Infinity B.C Births